Reunions
Reunions is the second episode of the Vegeta Saga and of the entire series of Dragon Ball Z. It's original Japanese airdate was May 3rd, 1989. It's original American airdate was September 13th, 1996 - the same date as of the pilot episode. This is because in the Dub, both Reunions and The New Threat were the same episode, renamed "The Arrival of Raditz". Summary After being away for five years, Bulma is invited to Kame House, where Master Roshi and Krillin have been living. Goku arrives shortly, and introduces his son, Gohan, to everyone. Master Roshi points out that Goku named him after his Grandpa Gohan. Bulma is impressed with how proper Gohan's speech is, in light of who his parents are. Goku tells her how Chi-Chi is quite strict about the education Gohan receives. Everyone collectively worries about Gohan's tail, but after a delicately-worded question to Goku, they are relieved to hear that his family goes to bed early, not giving Gohan a chance to ever see a full moon. Master Roshi is surprised at how Goku still has a lot of strength, especially considering his having settled down with a wife and a child. Before they go inside, however, Goku senses a strong presence headed their way. The alien soon appears. Krillin, unaware of the strength the alien possesses, attempts to show him off the island. Raditz knocks Krillin through the side of Kame House with his tail. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot and berates him for not completing his "mission". Further complicating matters, Raditz also claims that Goku is a Saiyan warrior, and that he and Goku are, in fact, brothers. Goku and Krillin understandably think that Raditz is insane, but Master Roshi reveals that there may be some truth to the evil Saiyan's words. Master Roshi reveals that Goku's adopted grandfather, Gohan found a strange space capsule in the woods containing a baby Goku. He explains that, as a baby, Goku was violent and ill-tempered. Nevertheless, an accident caused him to fall and hit his head, causing a case of amnesia in which Goku forgot about his original Saiyan programming which, in turn, changed Goku into the happy, amicable child that everyone came to know and love. This new revelation shocks Goku, who refuses to believe its validity. Raditz then goes on to state that Goku's original purpose was to destroy all life on Earth, which he should have done in a matter of years after his arrival. Raditz also reveals that the Saiyans' original home planet, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid sometime after Goku's departure to Earth and that there are only four Saiyans left, including Goku. Finally, Raditz mentions that he needs his brother's help in destroying all life on a distant planet. Goku refuses, which prompts Raditz to notice Gohan, who still retains his Saiyan tail, which leads Raditz to threaten the fate of the child. Goku tries to stop him, but is dealt a powerful kick to the stomach, which sends him plummeting to the ground. Raditz then kidnaps Gohan and tells Goku to kill one hundred Earthlings if he ever wishes to see his son again. Trivia * There is a timeline issue with this episode and the Dead Zone. The Dead Zone movie is supposed to have happened before this episode (between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z) but Krillin acts like he's never seen Gohan before, when he actually has meet him in the Dead Zone. See Dead Zone Canonicity. * When Raditz is speaking to Goku and the gang, he makes a reference to the history of Planet Vegeta. He says "3 years ago, our planet was destroyed by meteorites", but assuming Goku grew up as fast as a human, this is incorrect. Furthermore, as it is stated in the series that around 12 years have passed since the beginning of Dragon Ball's Emperor Pilaf Saga, Raditz's statement is clearly inconsistent. * In the beginning when the Narrator is explaining what happened in the previous episode it is heard that Piccolo was the first to meet Raditz face to face, this is not true though, as he in fact met the Farmer with the shotgon first. Category:Vegeta Saga